


Butterfly Buns

by Small_Hobbit



Series: A Further Twelve Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Adam has volunteered them to make potato salad for Ros' party; it appears Lucas has other ideas.
Relationships: Adam Carter/Lucas North
Series: A Further Twelve Days of Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Butterfly Buns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



Adam Carter came into the house, kicked his shoes off and threw his coat onto the nearest available hook. He headed towards the kitchen calling out as he did so, “You have remembered we promised we’d make something for Ros’ party, haven’t you?” And, as he reached the kitchen he remarked, “Ah, I see you have.”

A cloud of flour seemed to have settled on the work surfaces, whilst the kitchen table was covered in bowls, eggshells, and a selection of cake mix coated cutlery.

“I believe I said we’d do potato salad and coleslaw,” Adam said.

“You did,” Lucas agreed. “But that was because I wasn’t on the grid when you all agreed what to bring. And it didn’t sound like there would be much cake, so I thought we could take some as well.”

“And just how much is some? And what sort of cake?”

“Butterfly buns. They’re always popular. I began by making a few chocolate ones, and then I thought not everyone likes chocolate, so I’d do some plain ones, but make flavoured icing.”

“How many in total?”

“Four dozen,” Lucas replied with a grin.

Adam was about to make a further comment, when the timer sounded, and Lucas took two trays of buns out of the oven. He unloaded the trays and then placed another set of buns onto them and put them in the oven.

“Wait a minute,” Adam said. “You’ve just told me you’ve made forty-eight buns. I can see them cooling, so what has just gone in the oven?”

“I said we were taking forty-eight buns, the cake mix never makes an exact number of buns, so we’ll just take the best ones and eat the rest. Can you give me a hand with the icing? Time’s getting on if you want to make your potato salad as well.”

“Lucas, you are impossible. Very well, what do you want me to do?”

“Find a bowl, there has to be some clean ones left somewhere, mix the icing sugar and margarine and add the coffee flavouring. I boiled the kettle so you can mix the coffee granules and hot water.”

“And what are you doing?”

“I’m making orange flavoured icing. We’ll do twelve each. Slice the top of the bun off, spread the icing over the bun, cut the top in half and stick the wings on. Like this.” Lucas demonstrated. “Tada! One butterfly.”

Adam did as he was instructed. Then he said, “After this, you can help me with the coleslaw. No, on second thoughts, you can clean the kitchen up, whilst I make the coleslaw.”

Lucas came over and kissed him. “Whatever you say, chef!”

Adam grabbed a towel and wiped the cake mix off his jumper, where Lucas had leant on him. “And after that, you can clean yourself up as well.”

“I may need some help with that,” Lucas said with a smirk. “This cake mix seems to have got everywhere.”

Adam laughed. “In which case, maybe we should share the shower.”


End file.
